The Rainbow Merfolk
by melanshi
Summary: Mako's magic is strong. It draws seven orphans from seven continents to it. These children are not ordinary. They will grow up there. Nearby Eva needs them to save her. Join Lily, Eoin, Bast, Aadi, Shannon, Miguel, and Astra on their adventures on Mako.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Here are my main characters:**

**The Red Mermaid- Lily (from America, freezing)**

**The Orange Merman- Eoin (from Ireland, controlling water)**

**The Yellow Mermaid- Bast (from Egypt, heat)**

**The Green Merman- Aadi (from India, jelly powers)**

**The Blue Mermaid- Shannon (lives in Antarctica, lightning and fire)**

**The Indigo Merman- Miguel (from Brazil, snow)**

**The Violet Mermaid- Astra (from Australia, wind)**

Lily's POV

"Lily!" Leah tossed another pillow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You nearly missed breakfast!" Leah said.

I jumped up and got dressed.

Leah and I ran to the dining hall to join the other orphans. The only seats left were across from Brendan. But they were the only seats left.

"So what are you gals doing today?" Brendan asked eating his bacon.

"I'm going to the mall!" Leah answered. "I got enough money to buy a phone!"

"Nice!" Brendan commented. "And how 'bout you, Ruby?" He insisted on calling me Ruby because of my ruby necklace.

"I'm going for a swim," I said. I froze his apple cider.

I could feel that something was going to happen today.

Eoin's POV

I ran downstairs. My foster parents, the Valentines would want breakfast done.

"How about some waffles today?" Seventeen-year old Wendy came downstairs.

"I'm nine, Wendy! Give me a break!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're not nine," Wendy snorted. "You're a dork."

I tipped her orange juice onto her lap when she sat down at the kitchen table. Wendy was really dumb and bratty.

I smiled as she went upstairs to change into dry clothes. Something was going to happen today.

Bast's POV

I walked through the loud market. How could a market be so busy at this time?

"Bast!" Mr. Alexander greeted me.

"Hello, Mr. Alexander," I said. "Do you have anything to eat today?"

"How about an apple?" Mr. Alexander picked out one of his freshest. I reached for my money.

"No need, darling." He refused to take my money.

"Are you sure, sir?" I asked.

"I always will help the less fortunate." He smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Alexander. Goodbye!" I took a bite into the apple.

Something was going to happen today.

Aadi's POV

I looked around. What was left? A pear. Wow. The other orphans left me a pear.

"Snooze you loose, Aadi," Mrs. Fiona commented.

I sat down and picked up the pear.

"I'll take that." Ramona took my pear. I hated Ramona. She acted so popular because she was from Romania in Europe. I don't get what's so special about being from Transylvania. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a vampire.

Great, I won't get anything to eat. I reached out a hand and exploded a container of water.

That vampire desired it.

Something special was going to happen today.

Shannon's POV

I stepped outside. It was blizzarding.

"Crazy weather isn't it, Shannon!" Simon came up with the sled dogs.

"This is the harshest blizzard in six months!" I screamed over the wind.

"Oh! Shannon!" Simon handed me a frozen piece of bacon. "I saved you this but it froze!"

"Thanks!" I screamed. "Have a nice time with the sled dogs!"

"Bye!" Simon screamed as he vanished into the white.

I looked to make sure nobody was watching. Then I balled my fist and the bacon heated.

Something was going to happen today.

Miguel's POV

I cracked open my soda as I sat on the roof of somebody's house. Nina did the same.

"What would you do if I disappeared?" Nina asked out of thin air.

"I'd search for you until I died," I answered.

"Thanks! I'd do the same if you disappeared." Nina laid down on the roof. I did, too.

"It's so hot!" I groaned. I stopped. Out in the distance a snowstorm formed.

"Whoa!" Nina sat up. "Look at that, Miguel!"

Something was going to happen today.

Astra's POV

I tapped my fingers against the rocks on the beach as I ate my breakfast. The sea was so calm. I added my power to the sea breeze. It was so calm.

Out in the distance, a group of dolphins danced around. No human will understand it. For it is a series of riddles.

I finished my bagel and smiled. I liked dolphins. They reminded me of… me. Smiling I reached up and touched my amethyst necklace.

Something was going to happen today.

Eva's POV

I felt strength in my soul. They had touched the necklaces at the same time! Now I had to wait for them all to arrive. Then the magic would happen.


	2. Chapter 2 Hard Choices

**I don't own H2O. I own Lily, Eoin, Bast, Aadi, Shannon, Miguel, and Astra. **

Lily's POV

I groaned as I woke up. A wave washed against me as I realized I had my tail.

"Hey, look!" I looked up and saw a boy with an Irish accent. "Red's awake!"

"She can hear you!" A black-haired girl snapped at the boy.

"Whoa, Hothead!" The Irish boy laughed.

"Do you want to be burnt to a crisp?" The girl snapped.

"You two!" An Indian boy hissed. "Shut up!" He turned to me. "Do not worry. We are like you. We're merfolk."

I pulled myself up onto the sand. I had to wait to dry. But the black-haired girl came up and balled a fist.

"Compliments of me," she said.

Eoin's POV

We made a fire on the beach. Violet Mermaid gathered most of the wood. She had an Australian accent.

Snow Girl (she was wearing super heavy winter clothes until she took them off) motion for us to stand aside. Then she clenched a fist, aiming it at the wood. A fire sprang up. We all sat down.

"So who _are _you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Lily. I'm nine and I'm from the USA," Red introduced.

"I'm Eoin. I'm nine and I lived in Ireland," I said.

"I'm Bast. I'm from Egypt and I am nine," Hothead said.

Indian Kid said, "I am Aadi. I am nine. I was born in India."

Snow Girl smiled. "I'm Shannon. I lived in Antarctica working with a research facility but I was born in Canada. I'm nine, too."

Brazilian Boy explained, "My name's Miguel. I lived in Brazil. I am nine years old."

"I am Astra," Violet Mermaid said. "I am from Australia. I am also nine."

"So we're all merfolk, we're all nine, and there are seven of us from each continent!" Aadi figured out.

"Oh, I'm also an orphan!" Bast exclaimed.

"Me too!" The rest of us said.

"Wait, we're all orphans?" Lily asked. "How did your parents die?"

"They drowned," we all answered.

"That is so creepy but why don't we live here?" Shannon suggested.

"But I'd have to leave Leah and Brendan!" Lily shrieked.

"I don't think Wendy would come looking for me," I said. "The Valentines would just foster another kid."

"I just roamed around in Egypt." Bast shrugged.

"Ramona the vampire would just pick on another kid." Aadi smiled.

"This is the first time in two years I haven't been in a blizzard!" Shannon laughed. "I like it!"

"I need some help mastering my powers," Miguel explained. "But Nina would be searching for me."

"I just wander around like a stray cat," Astra exclaimed. "I would like a home."

"Well, Bast, Shannon, Aadi, Astra, and I will go explore the island. Bye!" The six of us left Lily and Miguel on the beach.

And sure enough they found us later and said they wanted to stay.

Eva's POV

My soul is the island

The island is my soul

I am trapped here

Unless they all come home


	3. Chapter 3 We're in Australia!

**I don't own H2O. I own Lily, Eoin, Bast, Aadi, Shannon, Miguel, and Astra. My little sister is helping me with this chapter.**

Bast's POV

We walked into some café called Rikki's.

"Hello," the red-head behind the counter greeted. "How may I help you today?"

"What's the name of the island out there?" Astra asked. We didn't want to draw too much attention. The red-head sounded Australian and since Astra was Australian, she talked. It would be weird if a bunch of kids just showed up out of nowhere with accents from other places.

"Mako Island." She looked at our necklaces. "Where'd you get those?"

"From America," Lily answered.

"From Ireland," Eoin responded.

"From Egypt," I said.

"From India," Aadi answered.

"From Canada." Shannon grabbed the necklace.

"From Brazil." Miguel looked around.

"On the opposite side of Australia," Astra responded. "Thank you."

We walked back down to the beach and swam to Mako. I dried everyone off.

"I know where we are!" Astra yelled. "We're on the Gold Coast in Australia."

Half of us were shocked.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"I lived in Australia!" Astra rolled her eyes. She held out a hand and blew some wind at Lily.

Eva's POV

They were back at the island. I have no idea why they left for that while. Now to call them here.

_Come now._


	4. Chapter 4- Power Fight!

**Yay! I'm back! Don't kill me for not updating for almost a year! I have a life!**

**Don't think I've ever owned H2O which means I probably never will.**

Lily's POV

I readjusted my hair and laughed. "Oh, it's so on!"

Then a power fight broke out. Eoin and I teamed up to create ice blocks around people's feet. Bast melted the ice blocks and the people slipped in the giant puddles that were now like tide pools. Aadi caused the water to explode in people's faces (Shannon and Miguel ended up with their tails). Astra was blowing wind at people.

When the fight was over we all sat on the beach laughing. We loved just acting like kids. It was fun.

Bast crawled up to Shannon and Miguel and dried them off.

"That was fun!" I said, laughing.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Because you weren't the one stuck in a tail on the ground!"

Eoin rolled his eyes. "Ouch, Snow Girl!" he said backing up.

I smiled. The seven of us had known each other for a few hours and we were already acting like best friends since forever.

Bast looked past us. "Uh, guys? Anyone else see that?"

We all looked towards where she was pointing. There was a floating ribbon of multicolored lights in a line.

"Cool!" Shannon said. "It's like the Aurora Borealis!" She looked at us. "Hey, everyone's necklaces are glowing."

I looked down to my necklace. It _was _glowing. "What in the world?"

Eoin grinned. "C'mon! Let's follow that thingy!" Before we could respond, he jumped to his feet and took off after it.

We all glanced at each other and then at him.

"Hey, wait up!" Aadi said, jumping up and running after him with the rest of us not to far behind.

**Hopefully, the next chapter will come fast than this one did.**


End file.
